Sorrow and Graves
by Derangedpixie
Summary: Oneshot-DxC A happily ever after that plummeted.


_**Sorrow and Graves**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own tdi if I did I would be rich and probably try to become a dictator so I think its for the best to say I don't own tdi This is based of my old story Sorrow and graves I deleted the old version and rewrote it**

**Dpov**

God must have a fucked up sense of humor.

I whispered out one sentence in a raspy voice. Tears ran down my cheeks freely as I was apathetic of their presence.

My vision was clouded and hazy as I looked down.

Remorse was flooding through my veins as I kept mentally berating myself

***Flashback***

Today happened to be the day where all men are nervous, and twitchy for they were about to go through one out of two paths.

A. A life with the person they love resulting in death do they part, or divorce resulting from an affair, fighting, etc... the list really does go on.

or

B. Rejection which will massacre their ego, and self esteem for a good 3 years, yes, you guessed accurately, I was going to propose to her.

Courtney changed my life for the better, and I loved her with all my heart.

The love where it's moments where she's in gym shorts, and a wife beater with no trace of makeup on, and she still looks radiant, and stunning?

The love where sex is not just sex? Well, sex is still sex, but it's amazing sex nonetheless;

I am a guy, and I'm not about to gush on about how having sex is not sex it's "making love" it's sex; just as teal or aqua is blue, not some odd shade that no man knows of, blue.

The love where I'm content just to be near her? Yeah that kind of love. I gazed at the ring silently as I had been doing for 4 months now.

Geoff was the only one who actually knew of the ring, and he has one select word he likes to say to me every time the subject is brought up into a conversation, "Pussy."

I heard footsteps down the hallway, and I quickly slid the diamond engagement ring back into my pocket.

It seemed as though the small trinket weighed like a 5 pound dumbbell just sitting there looking innocent, when in reality it could be the cause of a living hell to break loose.

"Hey!" said a cheerful voice, and Princess jumped onto me putting her arms around my neck. I grabbed her by the waist, and spun her around.

The engagement ring seemed to weigh even more than she did.

She started squealing, and I chuckled. I stopped spinning her for a moment, and gave her a small chaste kiss laughing.

I slung her over my shoulder, and started running down the corridor.

I had trouble trying not to slide all over considering I had socks on, and was running down a wooden floor.

Her screams, and punches didn't help either.

I slightly skidded as I reached our bedroom door, and I wrenched it open now padding on the plush carpet.

I threw her on the comforter, and smirked as she bounced.

When she was settled, and about to nag me, I hopped on the bed thus tackling her down. I decided to be a cock, and put all of my weight on top of her.

"Ugh you're smooshing me!" I nuzzled into her neck, and fidgeted a bit getting even more comfortable, although I was already comfortable when I was around Princess.

She's soft, and she smells good which is always a bonus.

"Yeah, well maybe I like smooshing you." I muttered out.

I rested my forehead against hers. "Hi." I said smiling cheekily.

She looked at me giving an expression that just oozed, well I don't know what it oozed but it oozed something. She raised an eyebrow before giggling.

While I loved this woman her laugh is creepy; I'm not going to deny it. It sounds as if she's a insane ax murderer about to kill someone.

I mean it's adorable, but in a creepy way that makes you wonder.

"I'm taking you out." I simply said, as I rolled off of her pulling her into my chest. "And where might that be?" She asked curiously.

"I have no clue what so ever." I replied with a smirk gracing my face. " Duncan. What have I told you about planning before hand?"

She groaned out, prolonging the "a" in my name. That was always irritating; I'm just lucky my name didn't end with a vowel.

Parents are conniving, they'll name their children so a vowel is at the end. That way so when they yell at them in a "You're so fucking dead; I'm getting the belt!" manner, the name reverberates making the effect even better for them.

Like "Rebeccaaaaaaaaaa" "Chelsieeeeeeeeeeee" You see my point?

"Eh lighten up Princess it's a surprise" She gave me a disbelieving glance before finally caving in, and sighing out heavily.

"Alright I guess bu.." I cut her off smashing my mouth against hers, and smirked into the kiss as she moaned.

I ran my tongue across her bottom lip, and just as I expected she parted her mouth open allowing me entrance.

I deepened the kiss just to hear annoying knocking at our door.

She started pulling away, and I desperately tried to keep her where she was. "Duncan, stop it we need to go see who's at the door."

I kissed her again, and when she pulled away this time, I said in an exasperated tone with an undertone of being whiny,"No, if we're really quiet they'll go away."

She narrowed her eyes at me,and I gave my best beaten up stray puppy look.

She smiled softly,and said, "I've been with you for a year, that look stopped working after the 5th month. "

Then as expected she slapped me.

Just to top it off I heard a dreaded voice booming throughout the house,and I banged my head on the headboard.

"Yo, Duncan get your head out of your ass,and answer this fucking door,before I break it down,I know you're in there you little shit!"

I watched as Courtney's cheeks,and the bridge of her nose turned red in anger.

"What did you do now? You were just about to get off of parole in a month!" She spoke through clenched teeth.

Leave it to my parole officer to not only cock block me,but to also piss my girlfriend off the day I'm supposed to propose to her.

"Nothing babe, I swear honest to God." I gave her a pleading look and next she glared at me,and out of nowhere kicks me in the nuts barely grazing them.

I whimpered out as pain shooted from my balls to my abdomen,and curled up in fetal position attempting to ease the pain,as I felt like I was about to puke.

"Liar." She whispered,jumping up,and going out of the room to open the door. I heard muffled voices as I struggled to get up,and walk out to the front door.

I stumbled with a slight limp leaning against the wall as support. I glanced at Bryan,and Courtney as they looked back at me.

"Bryan. What in God's name do you want?" I hissed out in both anger,and the pain that still resided.

He gave a smirk that could triumph the guy who won the biggest douche bag award.

"Why Duncan, I just thought you would like me to visit on this wonderful day. Are you not happy to see me?"He asked cockily.

The vein in my forehead pulsed as my right eye twitched slightly.

"No I'm not happy to see you, you faggot! I was just about to get laid; why in all that's holy would I want to be cock blocked by my parole officer!"

Bryan was a man who,well how to put it, would virtually die a virgin.

With his short stature, receding hairline, and flab, he looked like an oompa loompa without all the orange...he was more pinkish white if anything.

Basically,whatever woman who would even touch him in her right mind would literally have no standards.

His personality matched his looks, short lived.

There's two sides of Bryan,the whiny Bryan, and the faggot Bryan. Bryan had the ability to whine about everything,and anything wrong in his life.

He has some odd fascination with vampires,and claims to be one himself.

He likes to believe he's the ruler of the underworld,that has been banished from hell...I blame Stephenie Meyer.

Essentially Bryan was not only a douche bag,but a flab sack as well.

I recall hearing him on a phone call with his mother,and I distinctly heard the words Love you too Flabby McFlabster,before he grimaced,and stowed away his Motorola Razor.

"Duncan." Princess said in a curt manner. I was in deep,and so I frowned,and waited to hear the rant that was due to spew out of her pouty lips.

"What did I tell you about sharing what we do in the privacy of the bedroom!" She yelled out in that high pitched voice of hers.

"Aww Princess it's not a big deal; it's just Bryan." I replied in an exasperated tone,and shrugged.

"Not a big deal." She mumbled out.

"Not a big deal!" She shrieked,and start punching at my chest,before I captured her wrists in my hands.

"Duncan, you sure have a way with words,don't you, punk?" Bryan laughed out his voice cracking as though his balls haven't dropped yet; which they probably haven't.

"Shut up Bryan, no one loves you." I said in a callous manner.

He sneered at me briefly,before blatantly walking around in _my _house and sitting on _my _couch. I scowled,and ignored the pudgy man from then on.

"Stop attempting to hit me, it's a fail, your hands aren't available,and you cant kick my nads,"

I narrowed my eyes,before quickly adding in,

"By the way Princess you gotta stop that. Unless you don't want kids that is. Which is a OK by me,they're brats anyhow,

but still I'd love the ability of being able to make them,so,as I said stop it."

She glared at me,before opening her mouth to retort back when Bryan interrupted her by asking

"Hey where's the coffee? You're out of chips also."

The last part was said almost inaudible,for said chips were stuffed in his mouth,as he threw the empty bag on the rug.

"Shut up Flab Sack,no one loves you!" She screeched out.

He frowned before saying, "That's harsh you know I've had a lot of bad thi..."

Oh my Lord not again, I bellowed out "Get out of my house before I let her rip your dick off."

He sighed, "Sheesh I'm leaving. You need to lighten up I mean my lif..." I cut him off by dangerously saying, "Out now you piece of shit."

He rolled his eyes,stepping on the bag of Lay's,and left. I was never more grateful in my life,that is until Princess spoke.

"And you! How could you mmph." Kissing is a wonderful way of getting someone to shut up.

I backed away for air,and smirked at her dazed look. A brilliant plan came to me,and my smirk widened.

"Come on let's go. I know where we're going now."

I placed my hands on her jean clad hips,and kissed her neck briefly.

"Am I dressed for the occasion?" She asked worriedly tugging at her red camisole.

Jesus,women,and their clothing.

"You look great."

I was no idiot when a women asks you how they look you say "Oh ravishing." or "Stunning." "Fabulous" etc..

I questioned if she was ready,and her response was "Mhmm." while nodding.

"Kay let's go then" I grabbed her hand,and I pulled her out of the house,and we went to the car.

I kissed her hand, and opened the car door for her. I jumped in the car,and after I started the ignition,I reached into the back of the car.

I held out a blindfold,and smirked.

"Here you go." I wrapped the blindfold around her head. Paying no attention to her protests.

As I started driving she asked "Duncan where are we going?" "It's a surprise.""Okay."

I drove with one hand,the other wrapped around Princess' rubbing small circles.

We finally reached the spot I was heading to,and I pulled off the road,and drove our Range rover into the grass quickly parking looking back to make sure I hit no trees.

DJ and I still talked,and the last thing he needed to hear was that I ran over a tree.

He had already thrown a fit when he found out I spray painted one,let alone ran one over.

The spot held a significance,that I'm sure she would appreciate. It just so happened to be the place where Courtney and I had our first date.

It was a secluded place that Princess and I found driving one time.

A field of soft green grass,with a crystal clear sparkling blue lake,with orchid trees everywhere,and gardenia shrubs encircling it,was in my vision.

I smiled softly memories flooding my mind of the times we had been here.

I led Courtney out of the car. When I stepped out of the car I could smell the floral crisp air. I took the blindfold off precariouslu smoothing out her hair. I briefly cringed at how whipped I was.

"You can open your eyes now." She smiled as she opened her eyes. "Our spot." she said softly,then hugged me.

I held her tightly,and we walked by the lakes edge,and we plopped down letting our feet graze the water.

We sat down,and just sorta held each other in silence not the awkward kind though,the peaceful one.

I sucked in a breath prepping myself for the inevitable.

"Umm Courtney?" She glanced at me in curiosity,before saying in a cautious tone "Yeah?"

I grabbed the velvet box out of my pocket "Courtney I love you but I'm God awful with words so I'm just gonna say,Princess will you marry me?"

I opened the box,and she gasped. "Yes of course!" she literally jumped on me,and started kissing me anywhere she could reach. I just laughed full of joy,and relief.

She said yes.

Thank God.

"That's my girl." Her response to that was she just held me tighter. "You want to go home?"

"Sure." I grabbed her,and put her around my back,and gave her a piggyback ride to the car.

"Duncan put me down!" She laughed. It sounded like usual but I loved it anyways we got in the car, and started driving home.

Then Princess reached in her purse taking out some stride gum.

"Gimme a piece?" She pretended to think about it hard,and we reached the red light.

"Hmm I don't know..." She said teasingly. "Please." I kissed her neck,and gently rubbed her arm.

"Fine but only if you kiss me." she smirked. Hey, I could definitely live with that. "Fine by me."

I closed the space between us,and pressed my lips to hers. I mumbled "I love you." "I love you too." she breathed out

The kiss was deepening,and just as I pulled her as close as I could...

In an instant the car jolted from the force of a drunk driver hitting the passenger side.

Courtney screamed,and I muttered out her name.

Then everything went black.

I awoke in a room with white walls,and was greeted with the smell of antiseptic. I looked up to see two nurses giving me a solemn look. "Sir your girlfriend.." "Fiancee." I cut in

"Fiancee well she died a few moments ago..." My world shut down "No...no" I choked out.

The monitors went berserk,and I screamed at them thrashing my body ripping out the IV's.

I watched in a red haze as one ran out only to come in with two men each gripped me tightly,and I fought all I could before feeling a sharp pinch.

My world spinning,and fading from my eyes.

***Flashback over***

I was going to marry you baby. We were going to settle down,live happily together.

Maybe even have though I was never fond of children I'd grow to love them.

I love you Princess,why did you have to go? Now I just want to crawl in the hole your laying in,and die.

I don't want to live without you.

I knelt down to the gravestone in that grassy field 'Here lies Courtney Vanessa Evers Forever shall she be remembered.'

Sobs racked through my body as I put down a blood red rose on the grave and slowly walked away.

**3 months later**

"What's wrong with him?" Mrs. Granders exclaimed worried.

"Your son Duncan had a heart attack." The doctor said this too many times for his liking. The story always the same, all that was different was the names, and faces.

"From what he's so young?" Her eyes were wide and her voice was choked.

"Well Mam we think it's due to stress and/or depression ."

They looked at him. His face pale,a ghastly white. His once sparkling blue eyes that would shine with excitement, and mischief, now dull, void of life.

"I'll see you soon Princess." he whispered, chuckling slightly before coughing a bit. Silence overtook the room, and his heart stuttered, and the monitors rang. Each slower, and prolonged until finally the Beep turned into one long Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep, as he flat lined.

The doctors, would they resuscitate? Of course they would have if he had not been DNR. His last breath hung in the air.

**AN: Am I off hiatus I have no idea.I havent wrote in a year but it feels good to write I got bored and hated the old version so I edited it majorly Bryan is a guy I know and we tease him. His looks are not very pudgy nor does he have a receding hairline. but he does have some flab his personality I based off a guy I dont like altho the vamp thing was all him. So yeah no offense bucko I thought it would be amusing. This is rougly 9 pages. Shout out to Kaila cuz she knows whose laugh I related courtneys HER STORIES OUT SHES AH-MAZING her penname is Childlike-Complexion Review and receive a cookie :) Tell her I sent u and receive a brownie XD**


End file.
